A csalódás
by Tamee
Summary: Valami nagy baj történt Bloommal, és annyira magába zuhant, hogy nem is lát kiutat. De, még egyszer szeretne találkozni Sky-jal. Ez a történet erről atalálkozásról szól
1. Chapter 1

Egy lány várt a tóparton. Vörös haja fel volt kötve, úgy, mint előtte soha. Látszott rajta, hogy egy különleges személyre várt. A fiú, nem, sőt már férfi megérkezett. Szemét le sem tudta venni a lányról, bár, ahogy kinézett inkább hölgy volt. Úgy nézett ki mint egy királynő, sőt, egy istennő, csak a korona hiányzott fejéről. Kék ruhája alja lassan átment türkizbe, kék sálját és göndör, vörös haját a szél lassan megemelte. Ruhájában egy apró tör volt elrejtve, mit szemlélője sem vett észre, s ezzel nem borította ez fel az összképet. Bármennyire is gyönyörű volt, a szeméből félelem és szomorúság sugárzott, s szeme sarkában egy apró könnycsepp csillogott. Rá se nézett a férfira, csak előre nézett, s tekintete épp úgy elveszett a tó kék habjaiban, mint társának rajta. A férfi csodálkozott, nem így ismerte. Arcát mindig mosoly ékesítette, s szemében egy csillag ragyogott. Hogy mit történhetett vele, nem tudta, sem azt, mi fog következni. Nem akarta megzavarni, de kíváncsisága győzött, s így megszólította:

-Miért hívtál? Siettem ahogy tudtam! Tán valami baj van?-ekkor odalépett hozzá, magához akarta volna húzni, de a lány elhúzódott.-Miért vagy ilyen? Mit tettem?

-Egyedül hagytál, amikor legjobban szükségem volt rád.-felelte nyugodtan. Hangja nem árult el semmit.-Ha, akkor egyedül tudtál hagyni, akkor most is.

-De, miért vagy ilyen? Hisz tudod, hogy szeretlek!

-Már semmit sem tudok.

-Kérlek, bízz bennem!

-Miért? Hogy aztán újra cserben hagyhass? Hazudtál nekem! Nem ér már számomra semmit a szavad!

-Nem tehettem mást! De, mélységesen sajnálom!

-Ne magyarázkodj kérlek!-ekkor már el-elcsuklott a hangja-Hidd el, ugyanúgy szeretlek, mit te engem. De, az én időmnek vége. Találja valakit, aki különleges számodra, aki több nálam! De, vele bánj úgy, ahogy megérdemli!

-Nem érted, hogy téged szeretlek, és nem mást? Soha nem fogok mást szeretni!

-Örültem, hogy megismertelek. Hát, viszlát! Hidd el örökre szeretni foglak, életem végéig, s tovább. A pillantásod örökre megjegyzem.

-Mit beszélsz? Hisz nem most látsz utoljára!-Ekkor idegesen felkapta a karját, mit sikerült egy faággal felsértenie, s amiből ezért pár vércsepp hullott ki, amiket több követett.

-De, igen, de, legyen ez a búcsú igazi búcsú!

Erre már nem felelt a fiú, hanem csak magához szorította, majd gyengéden megcsókolta. Nem vette észre, hogy a lány karjába vesz közben egy tárgyat, amire pár csepp vére lehullik. Ám, a csók végére a tárgy el is tűnt. Ekkor A fiú kimondta, azt a mondatot, amit a lány tőle utoljára hallott:

-Szeretlek!

-Én is szeretlek!-súgta halkan a lány, úgy, hogy épphogy csak hallani lehetett.

Ekkor a fiú megfordult, majd lassan távozott. A lány továbbra is a tóparton maradt. Mikor már megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van, elővette a tőrt.


	2. Chapter 2

A tőr pengéjén megcsillant a lemenő nap első sugara. Minden olyan tiszta és elbűvölő volt, hogy az emberi gondolkodással egyszerűen felfoghatatlan. Ám, ekkor a lány szeméből egy könnycsepp legördült, keresztül az arcán. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, az egész életén. S ekkor megbizonyosodva, egy erős mozdulattal a szívébe szúrta a hegyes pengét. Egy utolsó sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, s közben leesett a földre, szívéből kiálló tőrrel, melyet élettelen ujjai már nem tartottak. Nem, más volt a kezében: egy medál, melyet szerelmesétől kapott, melyben csak pár szó állt: „Örökké szeretni foglak". Ekkora már ruháját teljesen eláztatta a vér. Ahogy a könnyű test leesett a földre, egy halk puffanást hallatott.

A férfi, ki ekkor már messze járt, meghallotta ezt. Rohant, ahogy csak lábai bírták, de ekkor már túl késő volt. Meglátta a holtat, ki pár perccel korábban még tőle búcsúzott el. Kezébe vette a lányt, majd a tőrt kivette szívéből. A seb még mindig vérzett, ezért szorosabban kezdte szorítani. Rápillantott a lányra. A vért leszámítva olyan volt, mintha csak aludt volna. Elgondolkozott. Hányszor volt már, hogy a lány a karjaiban aludt? Mi lett mostanra más? Miért van az, hogy soha többé nem ébred fel? Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy az a lány, kit még az életénél is jobban szeretett, meghalt. Emlékezett az első találkozásukra, s arra, hogy már az első pillanatban beleszeretett. Emlékezett arra, hogy mennyi fájdalmat okozott neki azzal, hogy becsapta. De, arra is emlékezett, hogy hányszor borult az örömtől és a szerelemtől piros arccal. Emlékezett az összes csókukra, az összes szerelmi vallomásra. De, mindez már a múlté. Mit tehet most nélküle? Nincs miért élnie. Ekkor megfogta a tőrt, mellyel a lány is leszúrta magát, s a test elengedése nélkül magába szúrta a tőrt. Lassan már az ő testéből is kiszállt az élet utolsó lángja is, de ekkor is hű maradt ígéretéhez, miszerint mindörökké szeretni fogja. S, a két szerelmes egymás karjaiban feküdt a tó partján, örök álmukat aludva. Nem volt már folytatás, mindennek vége-szakadt.

Ezután, ahogy a monda szól, lelkük találkozott, s a lány visszanyerte a fiúba vetett bizalmát, s örök békességben éltek a mennyek árnyán, szelek szárnyán. S, ha egy szomorú nyári éjjelen a holdra nézel, melyen egy ezüst fény csillan meg, megbizonyosodhatsz, a lelkük mindenható lett.


End file.
